gaia_knightsfandomcom-20200214-history
Cam
"How could you endanger so many people, can't you show any sympathy"? - Cam to Lux in their battle. Appearance Cam is a human male of about average, and athletic build. He has dark brown hair and eyes,along with a reddish brown complexion. Cam has a high top frizzy fade with enough hair to the point where some of it is hanging over his face in a similar fashion to bangs. His side burns are a bit on the thicker side. Casual Clothes: Cam's casual outfit is a faded short sleeve orange t-shirt, bleached blue jeans, and white sneakers. Suit: When the flame symbiote latches onto a person, the emblem becomes present on the wearer's chest. The forearms and shins turn a shade of rose red and the pants are black. The mask is white with almond shaped eye lens and has a red out line. Personality Cam is a kind and open minded person, with a strong moral compass. He is willing to go out of his way to help other in need, even at his own expense. Cam is a bit quite, but he does have a silent confidence. He usually only becomes more vocal when he fells strongly about something or when he's around his best friend Paul. Due to him still being a fairly young teen he can still be a bit awkward around the opposite sex. Cam is often described as the workhorse and wild card of his group, because of his crazy work ethnic, and tenacity. Powers Cam wields the the powerful Flame symbiote, it gives him adaptability, enhanced speed, strength, stamina, and a healing factor. Cam also has his senses augmented as well as his durability which is his greatest physical trait. The flame symbiote in particular gives its wearer access to flame magic, weapon conjuration, and pure energy attacks. He is often compared to a raging tiger in battle. Stats: Strength- 5/10 Speed- 5/10 Durability- 8/10 Stamina- 6/10 Intelligence- 5/10 Technique- 4/10 Magic- 4/10 Energy Manipulation- 9/10 Astral Energy- 0/10 Techniques: Heat vision-''' Cam releases a massive amount of energy in the form of infrared light, Cam's heat vision burns hotter when he becomes more flustered. The Temperature of Cam's heat vision can surpass even a supernova's explosion. This move is categorized as a pure energy technique. 'Ignis Burst-' Cam channels his energy into his fist to unleash a deadly attack. This is Cam's go to and most reliable move. 'Scatter bomb vision-' Cam releases tiny undetectable particles of energy that are naked to the eye. When Cam focuses his gaze to a specific location the particles rapidly expand and detonate. 'Infinite blade technique-' Cam conjures multiple copies of his blade Excaliburn across the battle field. He engages his opponent while constantly rotating between blades, creating a seemingly unending combo of slashes. '''Gaia's Gift: Cosmic Flames- A special power that Cam has struggled to master. The cosmic flames are a shade of galaxy blue, and burn much hotter than his red flames. While using this technique Cam's eyes turn gold and he becomes twice as strong. The Cosmic flames also have slight reality warping properties and can burn other types of magic. 'White Star Burner-' The final resort his ultimate trump card. Cam has to go into a fight planning to use this technique from the start, due to the techniques absurdly high energy cost. The White Star Burner is capable of turning planets to ash, and erasing multiple celestial bodies. To prevent mass destruction Cam condenses the attack into an omni directional blast that's only large enough to swallow an island